


All The Colours Of Christmas

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first Christmas together, and Draco is more than just a little nervous about having to spend it with Sirius and Remus. He's scared they will hold the past again him, and that they don't approve of their relationship.Little does he know that the two men have done everything to make sure that Harry and Draco know that they have their full support. They may have even gone a little overboard with it...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	All The Colours Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my second story for [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/), and after 'A Love Story Told In Five Christmases', here's just a little fluffy and fun Christmas story.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Draco has been staring out of the window, a distant look in his eyes, ever since he and Harry had stepped into the car. At first Harry thought he was simply tired after last night’s party at Hermione and Ron’s, but it’s been nearly thirty minutes now, and Draco still hasn’t said a word.

“Are you nervous?” he asks, and it finally makes Draco look at him. “If you’re not ready for this…”

“No, I am.”

“You’d tell me, wouldn’t you? If it’s too soon.”

“It’s fine,” Draco says, flashing a quick smile, before staring back out of the window.

Just a few weeks ago, Harry had told his godfathers about his and Draco’s relationship, and he had been prepared for the worst. Because everyone knew that Draco had made his life a living hell for years, and he would understand if people couldn’t accept their relationship because of everything that had happened between them.

But while his godfathers had been worried at first, when they had spoken a few days later they had reassured him that they would support him in this relationship, if it was what truly made him happy.

Harry knows that even though they had been invited over for Christmas dinner by them, Draco still feels like Sirius and Remus hate him. That he is dreading dinner, and having to spend the evening with the two men.

“It’s not too late to turn back,” he teases, but Draco just shrugs. “It won’t be so bad.”

“That’s easy for you to say. These men hate my guts.”

“No, they don’t. They wouldn’t have invited you if they did. Now look at me.”

Draco ignores him, so he nudges him in the arm, over and over again until he finally looks up.

“What?”

“I love you?” Harry laughs, a smile slowly forming on the other man’s lips.

“I’m doing this for you, you know?”

“I know.” Harry smiles. “And I promise I’ll make it up to you when we get home.”

* * *

Harry had tried his best to reassure Draco, but truth be told, now that they’re waiting at the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, he is starting to feel those nervous jitters in his stomach. He had never actually introduced anyone to Sirius and Remus, and until he had told them about Draco, they probably didn’t even realise he had been dating men. Or if they did, they hadn’t mentioned it. It makes him feel a little nervous though, because it’ll be the first time he sees them since he had not only told them about the relationship, but he had essentially come out to them.

“Here we go,” Draco mumbles, when they hear footsteps in the hallway. Just a second later, the door opens, revealing Sirius and Remus standing there, wearing matching Christmas jumpers.

“Merry Christmas!” Sirius grins. “Come on in!”

Harry tries to step into the house, but before he can even take one step inside, both his godfathers have wrapped their arms around him.

“Guys…”

“We’re making up for lost time here,” Sirius says, “Now shush.”

When Harry finally manages to free himself from their grip, he turns to face Draco, who is watching them with an uncomfortable smile on his face, obviously feeling more than just a little out of place.

“Sirius, Remus… this is Draco.”

“We’ve met,” Remus says, but then a smile forms on his face, and he opens up his arms. “But not like this. Welcome, Draco.”

“The boyfriend,” Sirius teases, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder, the biggest grin on his face, as they watch Remus give Draco an awkward hug.

“The boyfriend.” Harry nods. “And I’d like to keep it that way, so no… don’t embarrass me tonight, please.”

“Have we ever embarrassed you?” Remus asks, raising an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Well…”

“Oh, leave the boy alone, Remus,” Sirius laughs. “Let’s sit down, have something to drink. You’ll have to tell us how…”

By now he has led them into the living room, and there is Christmas decoration everywhere. But it’s the garish, plastic rainbow tree that makes Harry stop in his tracks and interrupt Sirius mid-sentence.

“What the hell is that?”

“Well… after you told us about you and Draco…”

Harry rolls his eyes, before shooting an apologetic look in Draco’s direction. But he is standing there, trying hard not to laugh.

“We just wanted to show you we’re being supportive,” Remus tries to explain, but it only makes his godson glare at him. “Is it too much?”

“Yes!” Harry laughs, shaking his head. “It’s like…”

“We’re just happy for you,” Sirius quickly says. “And we want you to know that we love you, no matter what. And you being gay, that’s perfectly okay with us.”

“I know,” Harry laughs. “Guys, you realise I wasn’t worried about that, right?”

“Oh…”

“Aren’t you two married?” Draco asks, the two men sharing a look, it now dawning on them that maybe, just maybe they have taken it a little too far.

“Yes, they are. That’s why I knew they wouldn’t care.” Harry rolls his eyes. “And this… thing… whatever you want to call it, it’s…”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts.” Sirius shrugs. “Who’s for coffee and cake?” he quickly adds, trying to change the subject, before disappearing into the kitchen, dragging his husband along with him.

“It’s sweet,” Draco whispers as they sit down on the couch. “Maybe a little…”

“Look at it,” Harry laughs. “Next thing you know…”

Before he can finish his sentence, Draco has kissed him, a dark blush now on his face.

“What was that for?”

“For bringing me here.”

“You’re not cursing me, after this?” Harry asks, an embarrassed smile on his face. “I knew they’d find a way to embarrass me.”

“It’s not embarrassing. They love you,” Draco whispers, and he leans in for another kiss. But when Sirius and Remus come back into the room, he quickly moves away from Harry, his face flushing even darker now.

“Thank you,” Harry says, when Remus hands him the cake, but when he sees it, he can’t help but roll his eyes again. “Seriously?”

“There’s no more of this, I swear,” Sirius says, staring down at his own slice of rainbow cake, before flashing a sheepish grin. “Okay, so maybe the dessert…”

“So embarrassing,” Harry mutters, but he takes a bite, trying his best to ignore the bright colours staring back at him.

“Excuse us for trying our best here,” Sirius huffs. “If it’s not good enough for you, I’ll take it.”

“I think it’s very sweet what you’ve done for Harry,” Draco quickly says, flashing a reassuring smile. “He’s lucky to have you both.”

“Now you’re just sucking up, but thank you,” Sirius laughs. “See? At least someone appreciates the effort we’ve gone through.”

“Effort?” Harry laughs. “Buying that thing? Seriously, it looks…”

“We didn’t do it just for Harry,” Remus interrupts his godson. “We want you to know that you are more than welcome here, Draco.”

Harry looks at his boyfriend, and he wonders if it’s possible for him to go any redder. So he grabs his hand, and he gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“We know your relationship did not have the best start,” Sirius says, sharing an uncomfortable look with his husband, obviously referring to the years of tension and fighting between the two young men. But then he smiles, and he grabs his coffee, before raising it in the air. “But here’s to new beginnings.”

“You’re toasting with coffee?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure…”

“Shush!”

Harry can’t help but laugh, as they all raise their mugs. He locks eyes with Draco, who had seemed so nervous before they had gotten here, but who now has a smile on his face, who looks at ease, like he finally realises that his past isn’t going to come back and ruin what he has now. That what he has now, it’s real, and it’s meant to last.

“To new beginnings.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
